The Fallen Idol
The Fallen Idol is the final Traffic case in L.A. Noire. Description Detectives Phelps and Bekowsky are briefed by Captain Gordon Leary that they are to investigate a possible D.U.I-related crash involving a Chevy Styleline on a cliff across the street from the Central Police Station. Two victims have escaped alive: Hollywood hopeful Jessica Hamilton and her aunt June Ballard, a famous movie star married to Las Vegas mobster Guy McAfee. Ballard says that she was drugged and someone tried to kill her and Hamilton. Persons of Interest *June Ballard, a famous movie star married to Las Vegas mobster Guy McAfee. *Jessica Hamilton, a 15-year-old girl from Milwaukee, Wisconsin who dreams of being a Hollywood star. *Mark Bishop, a movie producer. *Mrs. Gloria Bishop, Bishop's wife. *Marlon Hopgood, the owner of the Silver Screen Props Store in Downtown. Objectives *Investigate Crash Site *Interview June Ballard *Interview Jessica Hamilton *Tail June Ballard *Investigate Bishop's Apartment *Subdue McAfee's Mobsters *Search Bishop's Apartment *Interview Gloria Bishop *Trace Address of Prop Store *Investigate Silver Screen Props Store *Interview Marlon Hopgood *Evade or Subdue Cohen's Mobsters *Locate Mark Bishop *Apprehend Mark Bishop *Get Bishop off the Lot Alive Detailed Walkthrough Crash Site Once you get to the crime scene, talk to Police Officer Enrique Gonzales and use the side embankment pathway to the left (a policeman with a road block will be standing in front of it) to get to the crash site. Coroner Malcolm Carruthers will ask you to see the clues he found on the car trunk. Investigate the crash site for the following evidence: *'Underwear' (evidence of sexual assault). *'Letter from mother'. Talk to the coroner and he will give you a prop shrunken head used to stick the gas pedal down (a sign of a murder attempt). (NOTE: because of the glitch in the game, coroner might not handle you the shrunken head, if you get to the crime scene by car. So try to get there on foot, worked for me though) Inteview June Ballard *Doping allegation: Doubt. *Injured female passenger: Lie (Underwear) *Fake shrunken head: Doubt. *Suspect Mark Bishop: Doubt. (NOTE: Before leaving the crime scene take the chance to get into the Studebaker Commander Police vehicle for the Auto Fanatic achievement.) Central Receiving Hospital Visit the Central Receiving Hospital, where you'll find Jessica Hamilton in one of the rooms. Before the interview, talk to the doctor outside her room for evidence of abuse. '''Once inside the room examine the chart at the end of the bed for an '''updated abuse report: Interview with Jessica Hamilton *Crash incident report: Lie. (Underwear, Evidence of Abuse) *Contact with parents: Lie. (Letter from mother) *Association with Bishop: Doubt. *Evidence of criminal abuse: Truth. The girl tries to hide the truth from Phelps, but with the evidence found at the scene, she is forced to tell him that she was sexually assaulted and believes the movie producer Mark Bishop is responsible for the crime. After talking with Jessica you will be prompted to tail June Ballard to a cafe. Follow her to the cafe and when she enters the cafe hide in cover by the door. When she gets on the phone slip in and sit in the second booth on the left with the newspaper on the table, you need to act fast but stealthy in this part. NOTE: 'This should give you the "The Shadow" achievement/trophy. After the phone call, head to the Bishop apartment at The Wilson Apartment Hotel. If you get there fast enough, you get to beat up Mrs. Gloria Bishop's assailants. Note: This part seems to be removed in PC version, even if you let your partner to drive immediately, the assailants will leave before you arrive. This will not affect the case results, however. This glitch does not always happen with the PC version, as driving in person can allow to you confront the assailants. Bishop Apartment Once there investigate the following (starting from apartment entrance): *In the first room on the left there will be a '$20,000 check. *Between in the hallway, you will find The saddle. *In the second room, to the left, you'll find the Set Photo. *Next to the Set Photo, you should also find the Wall of Babylon prop replica. *Go in to the room with Mrs. Bishop and look at the photo on the table to your left. Interview Gloria Bishop *Domestic disturbance: Doubt. *Whereabouts of Bishop: Truth. *Check for $20,000: Lie (Check) *Abuse of Jessica Hamilton: Doubt. Before leaving, use the phone outside on the street to get the address for the Silver Screen Props location. Silver Screen Props Head over to Silver Screen Props. After you go to the back sound stage check the following: *There is a mirror on the wall with a camera behind it. *On the drink cabinet in the same room there is a pill bottle with Chloral Hydrate *Go back towards the entrance, take a left and you'll find a newspaper on the table to the right. The newspaper is outside in the court yard in between the two buildings. *To the left of the newspaper you'll find Prop Shrunken Head Molds. *To the right of the dumpsters there is a fake wall hiding the Secret Camera Room. Walk up to and interact with the fake wall to kick it open. *On the table in the Secret Camera Room, you'll find an Empty Film Canister. *You will also find a film reel in this room titled "Jungle Drums". *Check out the camera and the photos on wall. *Check out the secret window to the toilet. With those clues, Phelps interrogates Marlon Hopgood, the owner of a house used by Bishop to "test" the aspiring actresses. Interview Marlon Hopgood NOTE: In the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC (v1.2) version of the game, there is a glitch in the questioning which will cause the Empty Film Canister to register as correct for the Association with Bishop question, though it will play the Chloral Hydrate response. Also, in PC version, the last question may unlikely to be correct, even you give the the right response and evidence, but if you do other parts correctly, you still can get 5 Star rating. *Association with Bishop: Lie (Chloral Hydrate/Empty film canister) *Whereabouts of Bishop: Truth. *Relationship with Ballard: Lie (Empty Film Canister) *Evidence of Blackmail: Lie (Check/Blackmail) Phelps is about to arrest Hopgood, but Roy Earle from Vice appears and intervenes stating that Hopgood is actually a vice informer and that the case is clearly a vice case. Once outside, there'll be a cutscene with Mickey Cohen's guys, who are attempting to locate Bishop. They attempt to convince the detectives to let them take care of Bishop in exchange for payment from Guy McAfee. However, Cole won't have any of it and tells them that this is police matter and to back down. The two gangsters than remark that Phelps was an idiot, but polite. However, Bekowsky comes in, stating that he was less polite and to back down, calling the two mobsters blockheads and small fry. He then tells him to go back to Guy McAfee so that he "can pat you on the head and tell you what good boys you are." However, when Cole and Stefan get back in their car, the two gangsters will pull out guns and start shooting. Immediately pull out of the curb and dodge the two cars that are coming. Lose the drivers, wreck their cars, or let Bekowsky shoot out their tires. Then, head over to the Jungle Drums set and apprehend Bishop. Jungle Drums Set You will have to chase Bishop up the scaffolding that's falling apart to the top of the set. Once on the top, Bishop will surrender. However, he tries to warn you that if you found him, Guy McAfee will. Suddenly, several cars pull in to the abandoned movie set. Cole agrees to help Bishop, as long as Bishop sticks with Cole and doesn't try anything. Bishop then tells Cole that he knows another way down just as more cars start pulling in. Head down the ladder with Bishop. Kill Guy McAfee's gangsters with either an M1 Garand or a Chicago Piano Gun (i.e. a Tommy Gun) from the dead gangsters NOTE: You need to do them both if you want to have the " Roscoe and Friends " achievement/trophy Once you clear this section of the set, follow Bishop and run down some stairs. At the floor below, shoot the red barrels near the two mobsters down here to blow their cover and kill them. Bishop will then run towards the end of this section and jump down to the floor below. Quickly kill all the gangsters out here, including the ones at the other side of the set. Run to the far statue and kill all the remaining people on the set. Climb down the ladder at the base of the statue with Bishop. Bekowsky will be waiting for you, informing you that more Patrol backup is arriving. Now you need to act fast, Bishop will have a hard time seeking cover until you do (you should get to the one which Bekowsky is using), if you are not fast enough, Bishop can be killed and the case fails. Climb down the second ladder, where a large group of McAfee's men will await you. As the three take cover, Bishop will tell you to shoot the barrels at the base of the elephant statue. Do so. The whole structure will come crashing down, killing all the goons on the ground. Quickly kill any others, then run to the exit. As you run to the base of the set, more of Guy McAfee's men arrive, as a large number of Patrol cars speed up and engage the goons. Assist the officers and kill all the goons to close the case. Once this case is cleared you'll be promoted to the Burglary desk, and later to the Homicide desk by your Captain Gordon Leary six months later. Trivia *On the chloral Hydrate pill bottle it says the medicine was prescribed by Dr. Stoneman, a character who later appears in the story if you have the "Naked City" vice case. Gallery The Fallen Angel.jpg|Phelps looks down at the scene of the crash Fallen_Idol inside.jpg|Inside the wrecked car Fallen Idol report.png|Crash report for "The Fallen Idol" Video walkthrough TZpBXj4mjVc de:Das gefallene Idol es:El ídolo caído Fallen Idol, The Category:Traffic